I Challenge You
by Spinach and Skittles
Summary: Sasha challenges Connie to a pranking contest and they go a little too far... kind of AU... Don't like? Don't read. Rated T for pervy topics and language. Reviews please! Scratch that, REVIEWS NEEDED.
1. Chapter 1

**At the Dining Room..**

Sasha sauntered over to the table where Connie was dining at. She slammed her tray down with a thud. "Yeah? What's up, Sash?" Connie greeted, playing with his food.

"I challenge you," Sasha said, sticking a loaf in her mouth. "Toosh a prankshing cometishun!"

"What?"

Sasha swallowed. "I challenge you… to a pranking competition!" Connie gasped, dropping his fork.

"Oh, really?"

"Damn right, baldie. Here's how it'll work. One night, I'll pull a prank, and we'll see the reaction the next day. Then, that night, you pull a prank. The next night, I'll do one. You get it?" Connie nodded.

"You're on, Potato Girl!" The two best friends shook hands and left the table.

* * *

**3 in the morning...**

A lone, dark, figure, clad in black, peeked into the room of Krista and Ymir, making sure they were asleep. The dark figure, whipped out a small loaf of bread, and munched on it while taking out supplies from her bag. Sasha took out her Supah Krazy Glue and opened Christa's clothing chest. She grabbed one of the angelic blonde's white panties and sprayed ketchup all over the undergarment. Quietly, Sasha stood over Ymir, trying to silence her own giggles. Ymir turned in her sleep and Sasha jumped back. When Ymir continued her snoring, Sasha applied the Supah Krazy Glue to the Titan shifter's head and stuck the ketchup covered panty on Ymir's forehead. Trying to restrain hysterical cackling, Sasha carried the light blonde over to Ymir's bed, and dumped a huge glop of insanely sticky glue on the blonde's hand. Gently, she pulled down Ymir's shirt, exposing her cleavage, and place Krista's sticky hand on Ymir's chest. Snickering like a madman, Sasha left the room as quietly as she had entered..

* * *

**6 A.M.  
**

The cadets in the barracks woke up to Krista's scream. "AAHHH!" Everyone bursted out of their rooms, panicking. "WHO DID THIS?!" a furious blonde screamed, clenching her fists. "WHO?!"

Ymir winced in pain as the blonde's hand, which was still attached to her chest, attempted to free itself. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Sorry!" Krista suddenly stopped screaming. "Whoever did this will pay..." By the time she had finished her tantrum, all the female cadets had gathered at their door.

"Did you mistake the glue for the lube?" Mina asked, snickering. She stopped immediately after being impaled with an icy glare from Ymir.

Krista pointed an accusing finger at Mina. "You did it, didn't you?!" Mina backed up, shaking her head. "Liar!"

"Huh?" a sleepy Sasha stumbled into the hallway, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on? Why is Krista holding Ymir's boobs? Why are you wearing Krista's bloody underwear?"

"Someone glued my underwear to her head and my hand to her..uh, chest.."

Sasha, pretending to be innocent, asked, "Who do you think it was? I'll beat him up for you!"

"No need to beat up a dude, beat up Mina!" Ymir growled. "I would but I can't, since I'm glued to Krista!" Sasha cracked her knuckles and Mina ran into her room and locked the door, desperate to escape the wrath of Sasha.

"I didn't do it!"

After Mina received a brutal beating from Sasha, Ymir and Krista had no choice but to go to breakfast connected. Everyone stared as the two girls entered the dining hall. Eren snickered. "Ymir, why do you have Krista's blood soaked underwear on your forehead?" Ymir gave the fellow Titan shifter an evil glare. "Krista, did you mistake the glue for the lube?"

Within two seconds, Ymir had Eren's face buried in his breakfast plate. She mashed his face into the food, and Eren's muffled screams for help rang throughout the hall. Mikasa dashed towards Ymir, fist prepared to attack, but Ymir swung Krista into her, sending her flying to the side. The dark skinned girl released her hold on Eren's head and walked away, ignoring Mikasa's glares of pure hatred. Eren pulled his face out of his plate. An omelet, hashbrowns, pancakes, and syrup mixed all together dripped off his face.

In the corner, a fuzzy haired boy and Potato Girl giggled. "I gotta admit," Connie smiled, placing his fork down. "That was a pretty good prank. But I can do way better!"

Sasha grinned cockily. "You sure?" Connie nodded.

"I'm just gonna have to get some supplies from town.."

While Connie went to town, Ymir and Krista found out the only way to get rid of Supah Krazy Glue was to rinse it off with piping hot water. Krista was very VERY uncomfortable with the idea of showering with Ymir, but it had to be done. After an awkward half hour of rinsing, the two girls were pissed and ready to murder whoever glued them together. (Of course, Ymir didn't mind seeing Krista butt naked)

* * *

**Later in the afternoon..**

After pilfering money from the other male cadets, Connie strolled through the bustling marketplace with eighty five bucks in his pocket. Discreetly, he turned into a disgusting little alley. "Well, well.." a hooded figure said, clucking his tongue.

"Dude," Connie whispered, pulling out three bucks. "I need something that will knock two people out for ten hours. Maybe something that makes ya high too.." The hooded dealer nodded and went into a small shack behind him. He came out with a small bag full of sandy colored powder. Connie slipped him the three dollars and shoved the powder into his bag.

"The powder makes the person who consumes it really high for fifteen minutes. After that, they're gonna be tired and pass out for a few hours," the dealer explained.

After getting the drug, Connie went to a small stand and ordered a jug of lemonade, that was shoved into his bag immediately. When the fuzzy headed boy reached a house, he paused, looked around, and opened the door. "Welcome!" a rather plump man exclaimed. "Welcome to- Wait, you're underage. This is a sex shop. What could a little boy like you be doing here?"

Connie grinned and pulled out his wad of cash. "I need a pack of condoms, extra large, lube, a sex manual, and a whip." The plump man eyed the cash greedily and rushed into the storage closet. The shopkeeper had all the items ready in a bag. "Thank you!" Connie paid and left.

* * *

**Later, about 2 A.M.**

Leaning over his desk, Connie scribbled furiously over a piece of paper, grinning like a ninny. He had all the tools he needed for this awesome prank. Getting up and sipping some lemonade, he got the powder and mixed it in. After packing everything into his bag, he walked over to Jean and Marco's room. The bald boy knocked on the door and a smiling, freckled face Marco answered and invited him in. "Hey guys!" Connie plopped down on the bed, sitting next to Jean. "I went into town and bought some really good lemonade. Wanna try?"

"I love lemonade!" Marco exclaimed, pouring two glasses.

"Maybe I'll try some too," Jean grinned as he took a glass. The two roommates chugged down the spiked beverage and almost three minutes later, both had dazed looks on their eyes.

Giggling, Connie ordered, "Here. Read this script I wrote." The bald boy held out his voice recorder, shoving the paper at the drugged boys.

Jean: "Oh, Marco- yes yes! Right there!"

Marco: "*smooching sounds* you're... so... Urgh!"

Jean: "Harder! Oh, yes! More! More!"

Marco: "UURRGGGHH! You're...so... tight!"

Jean: "Babe, it's my turn to suck.."

Marco: "Oh! OH! This hurts, Jean! Put on some lubricant first, please."

Jean: "Yes.. oh- YESS!"

Marco: "Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!"

Jean: "*popping sound* Do me again, Marco!"

Marco: "With pleasure, my bitch!"

Jean: "Ah!"

Marco: "I'm gonna make you scream like a little-"

Jean: "Aarrgghh!"

Marco: "My condom's tearing! Oh- *smooching sound* I need to change it!"

Jean: "Don't worry, it'll be fine- ARGH, OH MY GOD MARCO!"

Marco: "You taste so.. good.."

Jean: "Let's do it again.. oh...oh!"

Marco: "Yes, yes, oh... yes!"

After Connie stopped recording, the two wasted boys looked as if they were about to pass out. Leading them into the hallway, Connie ordered them to strip until there was nothing left. Marco and Jean threw all their clothes on the floor. After cracking up, Connie gave Jean the whip and commanded that he punished Marco. In a few minutes, both were passed out on the floor, snoring loudly. Snickering, Connie messily squirted the lubricant over the hot naked bodies and threw the condoms all over them. He flipped through the contents of the sex manual and threw it next to Marco's abused form. After he was done, Connie tossed the voice recorder next to Jean and he went to bed, exhausted.

* * *

**The next morning...**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jean's voice boomed through the boy's side of the barracks. Everyone opened their doors and peered into the hallway.

"W-What is going on?" Armin gasped. The poor innocent boy buried his face in his hands after catching a glimpse of the scene. Marco blushed beet red and covered his genitals.

"I-I-I don't know what happened.." an embarrassed Marco stammered. "Jean did we a-actually..?"

Thomas Wagner sauntered over to the naked boys and pulled the sex manual from under Jean's elbow. He flipped through the pages and stared at it, disgusted. "What's s-s-sixty... n-nine?!"

"The fuck?! Hell no!" Jean screamed, knocking over the bottle of lubricant. The gooey substance spilled over the carpet and everyone stared.

"What's going on?" a sleepy Connie stumbled out of his room, yawning. "Why are you two naked?" After receiving flustered looks, Connie bent down and picked up his voice recorder. "Hmmn?" He clicked the play button.

_"Oh, Marco- yes yes! Right there!"_

_"UURRGGGHH! You're...so... tight!"_

"Aarrgghh!"

All the boys in the barracks broke into laughter. "I thought you were the innocent one, Marco!" Reiner snorted. "Who would've thought that YOU were the one who abused Jean?!"

* * *

**At the dining hall, breakfast...**

The tape was passed around the hall, and while groups burst into laughter, Marco and Jean hung their heads in great shame. When the tape was passed to the corner table where Sasha and Connie were, Sasha laughed so hard, her milk flew out of her nose. "Haha, I've gotta admit," Sasha chortled. "I need to step up my game!"

"Damn right, Potato Girl!"

"Let round two begin!"

The two pranksters left the table and went back to their rooms to start scheming.

* * *

**A/N: I think that's enough writing today.. remember, compliments and advice are greatly appreciated! And if you think my writing sucks, instead of saying, "it sucks!" how about giving me tips on how to improve it? Thank you! I'm running out of ideas... sigh...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I haven't updated in a few days... Why? Well, I was coughing up blood and that crap, while writing an essay. Awesome. Not really. Anyway, I still have the fever, but I'm kinda enjoying it because my roommates are treating me like royalty. Oh, I wish this will never end! I mean, Roommate #1 (R1) even bought me Skittles! SKITTLES! Not just regular skittles, SOUR SKITTLES! *sob sob* I'm so lucky... to *sob sob* have such... *sob* awesome roommates.. *sob sob* Ugh, my headache... R2! Get me some boba! Boba is delicious ;) Wahaha! BEST. FREAKIN. ROOMMATES. EVER. R2 just went out. R1 is making me his/her (not giving away my gender :P sorry, stalkers!) famous lasagna. This can't get any better. SERIOUSLY.**

* * *

Sasha calmly strode into Armin's room. Pausing, she looked around cautiously. After concluding it was safe, she fished a small dildo out of her backpack and carelessly tossed it on the bed. "And then the.." Sasha froze. Armin wasn't supposed to be back in the barracks yet. The boys were supposed to be hiking! Frantically, she jumped into the closet and peeked through the crack. "Yeah," the petite blond boy limped into the room, arm slung over Eren's shoulder. "I would've fallen off the cliff if it weren't for you, Eren. Thanks!"

"No problem!" the Titan shifter replied, suddenly stopping.

"What is it?"

"Why is there a dildo on your bed?" Eren asked, backing away.

"WHAT?! I swear I put it away-"

"What?! You use a dildo?!"

Sasha was stunned. _ARMIN ACTUALLY HAS A DILDO?! _Disgusted, she sat back, and her hand landed on a peculiar lump. She held it up towards the crack of light, and.. it was a dildo. Armin's dildo. Sasha gasped, and the toy fell to the ground. The side with the small button pressed against the floor and the sex toy began to vibrate. Panicking, Sasha grabbed it and pressed the "off" button. "Did you hear something-" Armin began, but was silenced with a wave of Eren's hand.

"You use a dildo?!"

"Y-yes.."

"Why?! To masturbate?!"

"Y-yes, to simulate sexual inter-"

"No! Just.. no!"

"Wait, why do you use a fake penis? Are you-"

"I might be attracted to guys.."

"...Armin, I still accept you as a friend, even if you are-"

Armin's face became redder than an apple. "Eren, please don't say that word. Nobody will accept me, it's our secret. Don't say the word-"

"Homosexual.."

"Eren.." Armin took a deep breath, as if trying to calm his nerves. "You...said..the word.."

"I thought you liked Annie or Krista too.."

"I might be bi, okay?"

"Not 'might'.. you ARE."

"Eren, can we discuss another topic? I'm rather uncomfortable with this one.."

"No. If you're going through this, I'm going to help you get over it."

"I appreciate that, I really do, but I'd rather you not.."

"Let's go tell all our friends. They'll still accept you!" Eren grabbed Armin's hand.

"No!" Lashing out, Armin grabbed the dildo and jammed it into Eren's mouth. "Don't say anything!"

"Mmmfsshh!" Eren's muffled yells were silenced when Armin harshly shoved Eren onto the bed. "Hffssshhm!"

"I'm sorry, but nobody will know." Using the techniques that they taught in military training, Armin quickly knocked Eren out with a quick chop to the neck, and the Titan shifter collapsed. "I'm sorry.." the boy whispered. After tying Eren up, Armin calmly left the room for supper.

"Damn," Sasha grumbled, placing her hands over her growling stomach. "I'm starved." Potato Girl casually walked into the dining hall, as if she hadn't witnessed the event that had occurred minutes before. After piling her tray with food, she planted herself in a seat between Mikasa and Jean. "'Sup guys?"

"Where is Eren?" Mikasa asked, poking at her food. Armin gulped.

"I injured my leg here and-uh- he carried me back to my room. When we got there, he was so tired, he fell asleep on my bed instantly. I'll save some food for him, since he's really exhausted." _Holy shit, _Sasha thought. _Armin's a smooth liar!_

"Oh? I'm going to go check on him," Mikasa said as she stood up. Armin frantically ushered her back to her seat.

"He's sleep-deprived! Don't disturb his precious sleep!"

"Okay."

Sasha couldn't help but smile as Armin broke into a sweat while trying to keep Mikasa from leaving. "Eren's our friend," Sasha let herself grin. "If he's tired and not feeling hot, we should check on him." The half Asian beauty nodded in agreement.

"No! He's resting!"

"He can rest after dinner," Mikasa spoke flatly. "I'm getting him."

"No! What kind of sister are you, Mikasa?! He's not feeling well, so let him rest, for fuck's sake!" Armin gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Damn, Armin's pissed!" Connie snickered. "What's going on?" The baldie glanced at Sasha and Potato Girl nodded, then quickly turned back to the conversation between the Asian and the blond. Mikasa powerfully shoved Armin to the side, and he slid across the wooden floor.

"I'm checking on Eren."

"No!" Armin lunged forward and gripped Mikasa's arm until his knuckles turned white. "Later, okay?"

Mikasa glared at him for.. one... two... three.. four five six seven eight nine ten... eleven seconds before grunting, "Fine."

Armin slumped back into his seat and let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Mikasa burst out of her seat and exited the dining hall. "Shit!" The blond scrambled out of his seat, knocking a couple plates off the table. Connie and Sasha giggled as the pathetic blond tripped at the entrance. Mikasa's growl echoed through the halls.

"WHY IS EREN UNCONSCIOUS AND TIED UP?!"

Armin froze.

"WHO..WAS..IT?!"

"Uh, I saw Jean go into my room before dinner!" Armin lied through gritted teeth.

"JEAN.." The copper haired teen whipped around.

"What's up, Mikasa?" The enraged sister of the victim snatched the collar of his shirt and pulled him to her until their noses were almost touching. "M-Mikasa?" The copper haired boy was terrified.

"Was it you.. who stuck that penis in his mouth?!" Mikasa deadpanned. Jean snickered, but quickly stopped after being socked in the stomach so hard, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"It wasn't me!"

"I don't believe you."

"I can prove it! I was with Marco! Ask him! And Reiner! And Berthodlt! Ask them!"

Mikasa turned to the side and all the boys mentioned nodded. She dropped him and dusted herself off. "I'm sorry. You just seem very suspicious. Please don't hold a grudge over this." The fair girl walked away.

A very angry Jean approached Armin. "Armin, were you trying to frame me?" Jean cracked his knuckles and Armin's eyes widened. "Armin?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Better be!" A potato hit Jean square in the nose before his fist could collide with the blond's face.

"Don't pick on Armin," Connie said, as Sasha slugged him in the arm for throwing her precious potato.

After leaving the dining hall, Sasha and Connie walked into Armin's room, where Eren was explaining what happened to Mikasa, who was clenching her fists.

"Armin.."

"What happened?" Connie asked.

"I found out Armin's into guys and he didn't want me to tell anyone about it. Or his dildo," Eren explained.

Connie leaned over to Sasha. "Was this your prank?" he whispered. Sasha nodded. "This is sort of funny, but I can do better."

Sasha replied, "Let's see it then."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Jean asked, grabbing Connie's shoulder. "It's really late and the streets aren't safe at night."

Connie was headed to town to get supplies for his practical joke. WAS. Until he bumped into Jean, who was curious about where he was going. "I wanna go into town.. to you know," Connie backed towards the door. "Chillax." Jean nodded.

"I'm coming too!" the copper haired teen slung his arm across Connie's shoulder. "Hurry! Or Shadis is gonna notice!" Connie hurried out the door, followed by Jean.

As soon as they reached town, Jean ditched the fuzzy haired boy and went straight toward a tavern full of strippers. "Pervert," Connie huffed as he strode into a dirty alley. "Hey," he greeted a hooded figure. (Yes, this is the guy with the suspicious powders.) "I need some itching powder that dissolves in water. The hooded figure nodded. "And some kind of drug that makes someone high, that doesn't knock'em out. And I'll need some illegal stuff." The hooded figure handed him a bag and Connie slipped him a crumpled bill. "Thanks!" Connie hurried off to locate Jean so they could head back to the barracks

"POTATO CHIPS!" a really drunk Jean hollered at a female stripper. "POTASHOOO CHIPPPSSHH!"

Connie slapped Jean unconscious. "How much alcohol did he have?!" baldie asked the bartender.

"Seven shots of the Titan mix."

"Damn.." Connie groaned. "That's so unhealthy, yet impressive.."

"I AM A HORSEY FROM THE STATE OF BAGUETTES!"

Connie slapped Jean in the face and left him at the bar.

* * *

Connie carefully put a handful of itching powder in each shower head, snickering like a maniac. (He was wearing gloves, of course.) He skipped the shower stall he usually used. Yawning, he headed back to sleep.

* * *

After training.. (5 P.M.)

"I'm ready for a shower!" Reiner stretched as he gathered his clothes.

"Yeah, me too," Armin said.

"Gonna jerk off to us naked?" Jean teased, earning himself a punch from Eren.

"Don't make fun of Armin!"

Connie snickered as the rest of the boys undressed and headed to their normal shower stalls. Connie stripped and headed to his stall, which its shower head did not contain itching powder. After a few minutes, he started hearing the sound of nails on dry skin. "Man, I'm itchy!"

"Maybe it's an allergic reaction.."

"I'm itchy too!"

To avert suspicion, Connie shouted, "Holy shit man, IT ITCHES!"

* * *

Dining hall, after itchy shower (7 P.M.)

Connie walked into the dining hall, grinning, while the other boys continued to scratch themselves raw. "Someone put something in our showers, but I drank this concoction-" Connie held up the bag of powder. "-mixed with water and the itching went away." A very scaly, red, Eren lunged at the bag and sprinkled some into his water. The bag was passed around the table, and all the boys consumed the substance.

"I feel like.." Berthodlt shouted in a sing song voice. "DANCING!"

Armin jumped on the table and tore off his pants. He put them on his head. "I WANNA SING!"

Eren flipped the table and the dishes clattered onto the floor, next to Armin.

Mikasa stared in awe as Eren whipped off his shirt, showing off his abs. "The hell?!" Connie feigned innocence. "I did see some illegal stuff in Eren's room the other day.. maybe he shared?"

Shadis stormed into the room just as Connie announced it. Furious, the man stalked into Eren's room, and tore the place apart, searching for the forbidden substance. Then he found it-where Connie had planted it- under a pillow. Enraged, he screamed, "Jaeger! Come here!" Eren ran over and went into Titan mode.

The Rogue Titan stood, and broke through the ceiling. As the roof began to cave down, Connie couldn't help but break into laughter as Shadis screamed his lungs out.

* * *

**A/N: To be continued... WAHAHA! For every review, a baby unicorn is born healthy. For every favorite or follow, a demon monkey turns into a pregnant unicorn. Save the unicorn race! Seriously, save the unicorns. Save those poor creatures. :) See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"EREN JAEGER!" Shadis screamed. "GET OUT OF TITAN FORM!" The Rogue Titan continued to move around, crushing tables and expensive looking china. Sasha wailed as the Titan's foot flattened the kitchen.

Mikasa suddenly appeared beside Connie, fully equipped with the Maneuver Gear. "I'm sorry, Eren," she whispered. Swiftly, she swung up behind him and landed on the nape of his neck. With a war cry, she plunged two blades into the Titan and Eren appeared, encased in a curtain of steam. "Eren!"

Connie snickered again as Eren, who was still wasted, judo flipped an unsuspecting Mikasa. Enraged, she sucker punched his face and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious. While Mikasa knelt beside the Titan shifter, apologizing repeatedly, Reiner and Berthodlt were having a stripping contest. "Ahh!" Annie screamed as Reiner's underwear was thrown onto her head. "Eeek!"

Sasha knelt in the smashed ruins of what was once the kitchen. "WHY?!" Potato Girl screamed, fists raised at the sky. Connie couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as Sasha unearthed a small potato out of the smithereens. She sniffled. "At least you're alive, my precious." And within seconds, the refugee potato was devoured heartily.

"LET THE RACE BEGIN!" Armin yelled, still wearing the pants on his head. With a yell, the two butt naked boys (Reiner and Bethodlt) sprinted out of the dining hall. "YEAH!" Armin chased after them, flailing his arms weirdly.

Jean clubbed Shadis in the back of the head with a chair and the creeper slipped to the floor. Levi walked in. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"HIYAH!" Mikasa flipped Eren over and slapped him across the face. "Wake up, Eren. Oh! Levi Heichou!" Calmly, the girl stood up and dusted herself off. "All the guys except Connie did some drugs and now they're all high."

Levi sighed. "Now the kitchen is filthy. What a bother." Boom! A deafening crack pierced the air, and suddenly the Colossal Titan was stalking around the rubble of the barracks. "Berthodlt shifted.." After a nasty tantrum, everyone's favorite Corporal armed himself and dashed towards the Colossal.

Sasha suddenly tackled Connie with all her power and the baldie curled up on the floor, in pain. "What was that for?!"

"Y-You..are responsible..." Potato Girl seethed, her fist clenched. "For what happened to the kitchen!" Smack! There was a crimson handprint on Connie's face. "That-" Smack! "Was-" Smack! "The-" Smack! "Only-" Smack! "Place-" Smack! "I-" Smack! "Found-" Punch! "Happiness!" By the time Sasha had finished her sentence, Connie's face was swollen, beaten black and blue.

* * *

Armin peeked out of his tent, cautiously looking side to side. After all the male Titan shifters destroyed the barracks, all the soldiers had no other option but to reside in the tents for the time being. The blond hurried down the hill to where Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Ymir, and Historia/Krista were waiting. "That took you long enough," Ymir sneered.

"We don't have much time," Armin said quickly. "As you know, we have been the target of pranks for the past few days." The group nodded. "Now think about it. Who hasn't been pranked yet?"

Marco thought for a moment. "Reiner and Bert and Sasha and Connie."

"Reiner and Berthodlt were high two days ago," Mikasa pointed out.

"Sasha and Connie."

"Exactly," Armin said. "They are the pranksters. Obviously, they were cooperating with each other to screw with us."

Krista hissed. "We have to get them back!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How?"

"It has to be something really really bad," Eren snickered.

Jean nodded. "How about we mix animal shit in their food?"

"Wait." Marco ran back up the hill and returned with Reiner and Bethodlt. "They should be in on it too."

"We're getting back at the pranksters?"

"Yeah."

"Who are they?"

"Sasha and Connie."

"We're brainstorming on how to get revenge," Armin explained.

"We can fill their Maneuver Gears with whip cream instead of gas."

"Ha! That's a good one!"

"Ooh! Let's throw them over the Wall!"

"Mean, but a good idea."

"We can tie them to Aberrant Titans!"

"That's genius!"

While the infuriated mob projected their ideas, a crouched figure was hiding behind a small boulder, listening in on the conversation. After a few minutes, the figure ran back up the hill.

Annie crawled into Sasha's tent. Connie was in it too. "What information do you have for us, Spy Annie?"

Annie pushed her bangs out of her eyes and smirked. "They're on to you guys. Right now, as we speak, they are planning revenge."

"That's not good," Connie muttered, brows creased in concentration.

Annie nodded. "I'll help sabotage their attempts at revenge, as long as you uphold your end of the contract."

"Wait!" Sasha grabbed Annie's arm as she left. "We don't want them to suspect you, so we'll pull a small prank on you, okay?"

Annie sighed. "Fine. IF you must. Just don't go overboard."

"We'll try," Connie smiled.

The ice queen glared at him before exiting the tent. "Time to get to work," Sasha whispered.

* * *

The cadets woke up as a high pitched scream pierced the air. "What the fuck?!" Everyone ran to the tent where the horrid shrieks were being produced from. Berthodlt cautiously lifted the tent's orange flap and peered inside. The blonde cadet (that would be Annie..) threw her head back and yelled, "Who the fuck did this to me? Which little shit?!"

Someone (s) had stolen all of Annie's clothes and replaced it with a neon purple pair of footie pajamas with adorable little penguins stitched all over. "The fuck?!"

Bethodlt had to run behind a tree before he could begin to crack up. Sasha crept over to Annie's tent and whispered, "We'll prank him for laughing at you." Annie nodded, her face plastered with a intimidating scowl.

Connie walked out of his tent. "I'm tired!" Wink. Wink. Sasha nodded, yawning. "I'm going back to bed, so please don't disturb me!"

"Me too!" Sasha called out. Both pranksters disappeared into their tents.

* * *

After about an hour of waiting, Eren and the others could hear soft snoring from the suspects' tents. Eren held a smelly bag away from him as he approached the tent. "This cow shit is gross," he commented. Annie spied on him from behind a large tree, planning on how she would sabotage their revenge. She whipped out a knife and threw it with all her strength. The blade zipped by the bag and cut a hole near the bottom. The cow feces spilled out onto Eren's foot and he screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to the few people who actually read this for the uber late update. I've been busy with all the essays and stuff... and thank you for reading my crap... :D**


End file.
